


He Said Everything I Wanted To Hear (but I wasn't listening)

by waitingforthehogwartsletter



Series: Gendrya Oneshots [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, friendship to love i guess, funny fluff ehhh, nothing really specific, sorta - Freeform, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforthehogwartsletter/pseuds/waitingforthehogwartsletter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya draws, Gendry talks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Said Everything I Wanted To Hear (but I wasn't listening)

Gendry was never the most talkative person, but it had been almost a half an hour, and the river of words coming out of his mouth didn't seem to weaken. Not a bit.

Just the opposite.

“…basically, he told me that I should look for another thing to focus on…”

“…so later of course, everyone laughed at his expression, and he couldn’t believe…”

“…mum always said those people should be avoided…”

And Arya liked it, really, she did!

He sat against the foot of his bed and she sat in front of him, drawing casual lines over the sheet of paper she held on her lap, trying to catch that stubborn, sweet frown he made when he got lost in thought, and he just blabbered on, like there was no tomorrow.

“…and Hot Pie tells me Lommy’s been asking around for jobs, and I’m like _, no way in hell, mate!_ But really, he did…”

Arya wasn’t listening to him, she was too used to this even after months apart. So she didn’t listen to a single word he said, she just focused on his face and the strong line of his jaw.

“…I totally thought she wanted me to kiss her, but I suddenly remembered you…”

She missed him, actually. They used to have more of these moments, when they’d almost switch roles. Before him and Jon left for the summer, to go to that trip or whatever. She’d spent almost three months moping around the house and visiting Hot Pie or Mycah or even Lommy, avoiding Sansa and her friends because her sister really wanted to sustain her popularity even without her golden boy in hand, that Joffrey douche that Arya was so happy to see dumped by Sansa.

Gendry and her, they were best mates of sorts. Jon’s always been her best brother and his best friend and they both really, really needed Jon, so Jon started dragging them along, and they became a trio of sorts.

“…and guess who’s there? It’s _Robb_! With that newest chick of his, and they’re just strolling about, all _cute_ and _fluffy_ , _romance_ and _butterflies_ and whatnot…”

And now that Jon was shooed away by his stepmother (Arya’s mother) Catelyn, off to some school far away, Gendry and her spent time as a duo rather than a trio. Not much changed, he was almost 18 and she was 17 since two weeks ago, so they were pretty close in age and mind, and they didn’t feel awkward at all after Jon left them, but what Arya hated was how the dynamics didn’t change – _at all._

“…it’s really disgusting, everyone has someone these days, flopping around like bloody _rabbits_ …”

It’s not that Arya needed additional drama in her life – she had five siblings, so she wanted the least complicated life possible – but she hoped that once Jon went away, Gendry would suddenly see her in a different light. As a _girl_ – not his best friend’s sister.

Because Gendry was genuinely hot. Handsome and smart and with a good taste in music, what was there more to ask? But he was just so bloody stubborn, and Arya knew he didn’t like anyone, so why not?

“…do they all _have_ to be happily in love?...”

She’d finished the frown, but then came the lips to master the full effect. And Arya had problems looking at Gendry’s lips – there was _something_ about them that just made it impossible for her to look away. Or not come any closer.

 _God_ , she wanted to kiss him.

“…not that I want that, I mean, why would I need a girl right now? But they drive me crazy, and I wonder sometimes…”

She could do this.

“…you drive me crazy, too, you know, but with you, it can be annoyance, but also just pure _you_ …”

She could definitely do this.

“…maybe if you _were_ my girl or something…”

A glance here and there, it wasn’t like she didn’t know how his lips looked like, anyway.

“…I’m risking way too much and I know that, but I can’t stay silent…”

She stared at him way too many times not to know every single bit.

“…if you’d think about it that way, really…”

Arya screwed up.

“…I really like you and stuff and going out with you…”

 _His lips, stupid_!, she screamed at herself internally, _Not eyes! Don’t look at his eyes_!

Gendry’s clear blue eyes were infinitely worse than his lips.

“…and if you’re up for that sort of a thing, I mean…”

She looked up at him and noticed he was staring at her as he spoke, a bit slower than before, and his cheeks were a little flushed and she wondered if he had said something she would have thought funny because he only ever blushed like that when he was a bit scared she’d teased him.

“…Arya?”

“Hmm?” she glanced up from his face on paper to his real face and realized she was done. She raised the paper to admire it for a moment before turning it around to show him. “Look! I’m done!”

She peeked around the paper to see the amazed look on his face – really, he had seen her drawings so many times that the look was starting to feel a little old.

“Gendry? What do you think?”

Arya slowly lowered the paper and looked for his reaction.

Gendry’s eyes snapped up to hers and he stuttered. Taking a deep breath, he finally spoke normally (except of the fact that words coming out of his mouth were really surreal).

“I think that that’s really brilliant, but Arya, I think I’ve sort of asked you out for at least 5 times in the last few minutes and you haven’t registered any of it.”

(she got her kiss that night)

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4 am and whaaaaaat am I dooooing?  
>  I'm satisfying the hungry monster that lurks within my body and craves for more, more and more fanfictioooooooon!   
> Be a darling and leave a comment. Thanks a bunch, guys! (even if no one leaves anything hahah)


End file.
